The present invention relates to a set of plant stalk guide and grain catch pans for a combine header that mount ahead of the cutter bar and which have leading ends that are pointed, for separating stalks of crops, such as sunflowers that are planted in rows or solid seeded but which lodge or flatten, and for guiding the stalks into a slot for each row for cutting. The leading edges of the pans have different leading angles on opposite sides for guiding in stalks and every other pan is shorter in forward extension than the adjacent pans so the stalks from each ride guided to a center slot at different positions.
The problem of losing grain that is easily shattered from the stalk, such as sunflowers, or even corn, has been recognized. Various devices have been utilized for pick-up downed corn or similar row crops, but these are usually either are flat plates, or rounded "snouts" or tapered members that move along the space between rows of crop and cause a lifting action.
A sunflower harvesting attachment that is designed to catch the heads of the plants as they are severed and cause them to be conveyed back to the combine header is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,920. The attachment is large and appears to be difficult to mount, and does not provide the guiding tapers of the present invention.
The attachment shown in patent '920 includes bristles 71 in the slots through which the grain stalks pass, to catch seeds that have been shattered. The pans are cantilevered out from a support platform and are not supported near their outer ends for adjustment.